Web browsers are increasingly used to access information on the World Wide Web (“WWW”). As this use has increased so have the types of information being accessed. Some information may be unrecognized by the browser. Likewise, the format of the information may be unintelligible. Often the user may not be able to access or process the information without downloading another application. Conventional browsers are typically unable to assist the user in accessing unrecognized files, protocols, or web page objects that may require unrecognized applications to load within the browser using an online program lookup. Typically, users have to search for these unrecognized programs and protocols if they are not already present on the user's computer.